


See You Around

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	See You Around

"Raggedy Man... goodnight."  
~Amy Pond

It was Amy I saw at the end, and part of me wondered (as much as I was capable, with the new me coming in) why it wasn't her daughter.

And then I realised...

Amy had told me goodnight.  
River had not.

So perhaps I told her the truth.

_"See you around..."_

 


End file.
